smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Painter's Class (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The next day, at Painter's Studio, Eska and Britze were waiting for Painter Smurf to observe their paintings. However, Eska already was done with her painting, while Britze still had a sketch on hers. Painter was coming over to review Eska's painting first. Color was added to the painting, but it still showed a Smurf with one bigger eye. Painter wasn't amused. "No offense, Eska, but are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" Painter asked angrily. "What?" Eska shrugged, "I added color, and it had meaning from the start." "I also told you that it has to reflect on who you are as a person!" Painter advised, "And please, try to make it look 3D as much as possible!" Eska sighed, "Back to the drawing board." "Oui," Painter agreed, then went to Britze's painting next, "Do you happen to to have a sketch of your painting, Britze?" "Uh, y-yes," Britze nervously turned over the canvas so that Painter could see. It was a sketch of Benny being his bashful and coy self. Painter observed it, and Britze was nervously sweating, hoping this wouldn't anger him. "Hmm," Painter scanned the sketch. "It's horrible, isn't it?" Britze blurted out. "No, no, you have a good start!" Painter reassured her, "Are you going to add something to the background that reflect's Mousier Benny's personality?" "Um, yes...maybe...I think," Britze stuttered, I mean...it's just...it's just a rough draft....I...I'm still...work...working on it...I don't know...i..if this will be my final project though...sorry!" "Mon cherie, you have nothing to worry about," Painter gently lifted her chin up, "I know someday that you...and maybe Eska over there...will make great artists." He went back up to his canvas facing them, "Remember, girls, your paintings are not due til tomorrow! You have plenty of time! Now, we will work on the basics of brush strokes!" After class, Eska suggested that they head out into Smurf Forest to get some more paint for their paintings. "I'm telling ya, Britze," Eska stated, "If Painter complains about my painting one more time, I'm gonna scream!" "Well, he is sensitive about art, Eska," Britze replied, "But, he's trying to help us. Remember when we couldn't find anything to do? Plus, third times the charm!" "Yea," Eska agreed, "I guess you're right. But, once we get some paint I might have an idea for my final project!" Once they made it to the Fluorescent Fields, they started collecting the paints they needed to finish their projects. However, while Britze was squeezing some blue paint out of the same-colored bell, she heard a noise in the bushes. "Eska...what was that?" she asked her. "It's probably the forest animals," Eska guessed while squeezing some red paint, "Nothing to worry about." But she was wrong, when suddenly, a fleet of Red Smurfs dove out of the bushes in front of the two, lead by a one eyed Smurf. "Cyclops RedSmurf!" Eska called out, "I should've known you were hiding in the bushes!" "You should've known about Gargamel's plan!" Cyclops retorted, then pointed to them, "Get them! Gargamel and Arthur will be pleased when they find out we've captured them!" Previous Next Category:Painter's Class chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater